Damaged
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Após um tempo, a dor de Jensen se torna grande demais e talvez não haja mais o que fazer a respeito. Angst pesado, leiam os avisos. PadAckles, POV


**Damaged (Danificado)**

**ShiryuForever94**

Feita em 07 e 08/03/2010

Início 23:35 (07/03)

Término: 24:45 (08/03)

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.

Gênero: Vida Real/PadAckles/Angst/Slash/Songfic (Plumb, Damaged) (Ouçam a música, a fanfic perde metade do impacto sem ela http:// wwwpontoyoutube ponto combarrawatch?v= pZ8b4YQ-J84 (Tirem os espaços e usem ponto e barra no local indicado)

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Tema adulto, deathfic, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

**Jensen's POV**

Uma roda de amigos. Um ambiente qualquer. Sorrisos por aqui e por ali. Mas não vindos de mim...

- "Vai ficar tudo bem, não é?"

Ainda me lembro da pergunta que Christian Kane fez a mim há alguns dias. Eu tentei sorrir e falhei terrivelmente. Enfim, ele apenas me abraçou e se despediu de mim. Havia sido um bom dia com alguns amigos na casa da minha família em Dallas.

E eu tenho precisado de bons dias. Sempre fui forte, mas dessa vez...

Não consigo não pensar em toda essa solidão vasta que se instalou em mim.

_Dreaming comes so easily_

_Cause it´s all that i´ve know_

_True love is a fairytale_

_I´m damaged, so how would I know?_

_Sonhar é tão fácil_

_Por que é tudo que eu conheço_

_O amor verdadeiro é um conto de fadas_

_Eu estou danificado, então como eu saberia?_

Tentei com minha mente racional, mas meu coração não quis aceitar argumentos. Eu consegui suturar alguns cortes emocionais. As cicatrizes ainda estão aqui, mas o pior é a dor. Ela não parece querer ir embora.

Não sei se quero que ela vá embora. Pois pode parecer masoquismo, mas a dor o mantém perto de mim.

Sim, as cicatrizes ainda estão aqui.

Uma multiplicidade de sentimentos em minha alma.

O amor dele me preencheu a vida de um jeito que não posso nem tentar explicar.

Eu tentei odiá-lo por um tempo, sem nenhum sucesso, e tudo que me restou foi descobrir que me quebrei em partes impossíveis de juntar novamente.

Não me sinto alguém que queira ser salvo da tormenta desgraçada em que entrei.

Um círculo onde não pode ser encontrada a emenda. Amar, odiar, me quebrar, me salvar...

Tudo ondeia em volta, tudo mesmo.

De repente meus sonhos pareceram tão sem sentido. Eu havia feito planos e agora... Não quero mais ter planos.

Estou me sentindo tão sozinho que nem quero estar comigo.

_I´m scared and I´m alone_

_I´m shamed and I need for you to know_

_Eu estou com medo e eu estou sozinho_

_Eu estou envergonhado e eu preciso que você saiba_

Vagueio pelo quarto imenso, o melhor do hotel. Aquilo que o dinheiro pode comprar. Tudo de melhor que fama e fortuna podem trazer.

So que Jared não tem preço e não posso forçar algo que ele já não quer.

Penso se fiz algo de errado ou se apenas me iludi que aquele sorriso dele poderia ser apenas para mim e não para qualquer um. E eu me escondo, como nunca me escondi antes.

Tudo preso por trás de um sorriso. E ninguém pode me ouvir, ninguém pode sentir, e ninguém iria acreditar.

Que eu estou partido em tantas partes que já não sei como um dia fui inteiro.

Minha dor.

Porque preciso ser tão sensível? Talvez por ter alma artística? Talvez por ser pisciano?

Nem sei mais dizer quantas vezes chorei. Minha tormenta, minha tristeza, minha solidão. As palavras dele que não mais estão aqui. A presença dele que já se foi, mas não de minha alma.

Sinto-me totalmente vazio...

_I didn´t say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can´t take back what you´ve taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_I didn´t say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can´t take back what you´ve taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_Eu não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer_

_E você não pode dar de volta aquilo que você levou embora_

_Por que eu sinto você, eu sinto você perto de mim_

_Eu não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer_

_E você não pode dar de volta aquilo que você levou embora_

_Por que eu sinto você, eu sinto você perto de mim_

Oco.

Sozinho.

Como poderei atuar se estou assim?

Como posso seguir se me sinto tão mal?

Já amei antes, mas não tanto, por tal lapso de tempo, sem ter explicação para o fim.

Não foi traição.

Nem foi desamor.

Foi apenas uma escolha dele, não minha.

Perdoar e esquecer. Não era isso que eu deveria fazer? O problema é que não consigo sequer sentir raiva. Não consigo mais sentir.

Engraçado. Algumas pessoas temem pesadelos, mas deles ao menos eu poderia acordar.

Dormir parece tão boa idéia... Tão boa idéia...

Pego meus comprimidos, eles tem sido meus companheiros há algum tempo.

Este quarto de hotel nunca pareceu tão vazio, sem ele...

Danneel não pôde vir, tem o trabalho dela, a carreira. Todos parecem realmente incumbidos de suas vidas.

Eu ainda vejo algumas entrevistas dele. Eu assisto aos filmes dele. Eu ainda consigo me lembrar de nossas longas conversas sobre como poderíamos ir adiante depois de supernatural.

Ele ria de mim quando eu dizia que ele ia conseguir.

Claro que ele ia conseguir. No que dependesse de mim, do meu amor por ele, ele sempre iria vencer.

Mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu. E creio que eu nunca mais vou deixar acontecer.

_Healing comes so painfully_

_And it chills to the bone_

_Won´t let anyone get close to me_

_I´m damaged, as I´m sure you know_

_A cura é tão dolorosa_

_E me gela até os ossos_

_Não vou deixar ninguém se aproximar de mim_

_Eu estou danificado, e eu tenho certeza que você sabe_

Foram bons anos. Muito bons mesmo. Havia alegria, confusão, correria e cansaço. Ao menos havia algo. Ficamos tão famosos e tínhamos tanto planejado. Só que a crua verdade foi atirada em nossos rostos com alguns estudos de marketing e alguns avisos daqueles que cuidavam de nossas carreiras.

Poderíamos ter saído daquela situação de outro jeito... Poderíamos ter nos mudado para o Canadá e ficado por lá. Nunca mais eu fui feliz como fui com você naquele país, Jared...

Nunca mais...

Engraçado que "nunca" é algo que parece tão inatingível, tão impossível.

Eu cogitei fazer uma loucura, expor minha opção sexual. Se bem que, droga, não é nada disso!

Não é minha opção sexual, é minha opção amorosa! Eu havia escolhido amar você e não a qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Eu não me importei se por um acaso do destino éramos do mesmo sexo!

Que eu saiba, não amamos corpos, ou ao menos não deveríamos amar corpos e sim almas, pessoas, seres humanos e não...

Não fenótipos... Não as aparências que são resultado de células que se unem no ato de amor entre homens e mulheres.

Minha tese jamais seria aceita, sei que não. É tão mais fácil vender apenas imagem e não o que há bem lá no fundo.

Eu vi sua alma, Jared, e senti seu coração.

Não foi o bastante, foi?

_I´m scared and I´m alone_

_I´m shamed and I need for you to know_

_I didn´t say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can´t take back what you´ve taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_I didn´t say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can´t take back what you´ve taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_Eu estou com medo e eu estou sozinho_

_Eu estou envergonhado e eu preciso que você saiba que_

_Eu não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer_

_E você não pode dar de volta aquilo que você levou embora_

_Por que eu sinto você, eu sinto você perto de mim_

_Eu não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer_

_E você não pode dar de volta aquilo que você levou embora_

_Por que eu sinto você, eu sinto você perto de mim_

Nunca me achei o mais forte, nem o mais fraco, apenas me achava capaz de fazer você feliz, Jared.

Mas não fui capaz de fazer você se sentir bem com nosso amor, afinal de contas, ele não seria aceito com naturalidade. Como se houvesse naturalidade num mundo em que há tanto mais a se preocupar além de dois homens que se amam.

Oh, sim, tenho certeza que eu fui amado por você. E talvez seja o que mais dói em toda nossa história.

Você não quis mais acreditar em nós dois, simples assim. E você sabia que nos amávamos e mesmo assim...

Quem sou eu para julgar você?

Se não posso sequer julgar a mim mesmo por estar desse jeito?

Já há tantas coisas loucas acontecendo no mundo, acho que ninguém iria se interessar por mais uma história de amor que acabou de maneira dolorosa.

Eu tinha tantos planos e nenhum deles era sem você. Nenhum deles excluía seu sorriso aberto, nem seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado e muito menos sua carreira.

Você escolheu não acreditar em nós dois.

_There´s mending for my soul_

_And ending to this fear_

_Forgiveness for a man 6ho was stronger_

_I was just a little girl but i can´t go back_

_Há conserto para minha alma_

_E um fim para esse medo_

_Perdão para um homem que era forte_

_Eu era só uma menininha, mas eu não posso voltar_

A música suave que sai do aparelho de som ajuda a encher o ambiente. Só mais algumas horas e irei me levantar para mais um dia de trabalho. Novas séries, alguns filmes. Parecemos estar indo bem.

Mas nada enche minha vida. Nada mais enche minha vida, Jay, desde que você se foi, levado por um sonho de perfeição heterossexual.

Aquela perfeição vendida em todos os filmes, em todas as historinhas para crianças dormirem.

Aquela idéia de que família é composta de um homem, uma mulher e filhos. Aquela idéia de que não há possibilidades fora dos papéis pré-ordenados de nossa sociedade.

Quantos relacionamentos estão fora do que se julga natural?

Por que justamente o nosso tinha que não ser o bastante para você?

Por sermos figuras públicas? E quem pediu a você que expusesse alguma coisa? Eu que não fui. Jamais quis prejudicar você, nem ninguém. Apenas éramos mais que amigos, por alguns anos e parecia satisfatório para você.

Apenas parecia...

Por que não me disse que seria apenas por um tempo para você se firmar um pouco e que iria embora?

Eu iria entender... Juro que sim.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu, foi?

_I didn´t say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can´t take back what you´ve taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_I didn´t say all the things that I wanted to say_

_And you can´t take back what you´ve taken away_

_Cause I feel you, I feel you near me_

_Eu não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer_

_E você não pode dar de volta aquilo que você levou embora_

_Por que eu sinto você, eu sinto você perto de mim_

_Eu não disse tudo o que eu queria dizer_

_E você não pode dar de volta aquilo que você levou embora_

_Por que eu sinto você, eu sinto você perto de mim_

Talvez eu deva ligar para alguém... Talvez Jason, talvez Christian, talvez...

Não posso ligar para meu melhor amigo, porque meu melhor amigo também é meu amor. Não quero atrapalhar, Jared, não mais.

O sono parece tão apetecível agora... Sinto as pálpebras pesarem. Será muito bom dormir. Muito bom dormir...

Misha.

Preciso ligar para Misha.

Giro na cama sentindo meu corpo não mais querer obedecer, mas preciso conseguir. Eu sei que é tarde, que já não filmamos juntos, que já não estamos sequer na mesma cidade, mas o celular dele ainda é o mesmo.

- "Jensen?"

A voz de sono dele, está tarde. Se ele estava dormindo... – "Misha, você está em Boston?" Pergunto e sei que minha voz está engrolada e pastosa. Quantos comprimidos mesmo? Acho que não deveria ter tomado aquelas doses de uísque...

- "Jensen? Onde você está?"

A urgência na voz dele, por que tão urgente, Misha? – "Eu? No hotel da cama em Botswana. Oh, Boston. Em Boston, Pensilvania... Austrália?"

- "Oh, Deus, JENSEN!"

- "Está... cansado." Uma paz estranha. Está tudo tão bem... Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...

_There is healing_

_Existe cura_

_There is peace_

_Existe paz_

_There is freedom from fear_

_Existe liberdade do medo_

_And He will love you_

_E Ele irá amar você_

_Like no one's loved you_

_Como ninguém mais amou_

_And you will never be afraid_

_E você nunca mais terá medo_

_

* * *

_Nota final: Essa fanfiction é um desabafo, simplesmente isso. Eu a fiz em pouco tempo, talvez tenha muitos erros. No entanto, agradeço se conseguiu chegar até aqui. Espero que sua alma esteja bem, apesar do que leu. Eu sou conhecida como Princesa Sádica não à-toa, e também sou muito boa escrevendo angst. Aguardo notícias, inclusive vontade de me matar, eu aceito. Obrigada por lerem._  
_


End file.
